


I Will Be Your Guardian Angel Cas

by SamWinchestersAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchestersAngel/pseuds/SamWinchestersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting at the train station after a long day at work, Castiel is exhausted, and closes his eyes for a moment to relax. When the call for his train is announced, he quickly opens his eyes and grabs his leather jacker he had hanging on the bench next to him. Once Cas gets home to his apartment, he reaches into the pocket of the coat to retrieve a suicide letter that he wrote a few years ago when he attempted suicide, He realizes it inst there and he starts to freak out until he hangs himself in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Guardian Angel Cas

Cas Groaned as he sat down on a bench waiting for his train to arrive. He sits down on a bench and closes his eyes just for a moment until he heard someone sit down next to him, talking loudly on his cell phone. Cas huffed as he peaked his eyes open to see this beautiful man sitting before him. Before Cas could say anything about his loudness, he heard his train announcement and grabbed his things quickly before racing off to the train.

It started to rain and Cas had to walk home in it from the train station. Once he got home, he was drenched in water. He stripped his clothes off quickly and dried off, before getting into some warm pyjamas. He laid on the couch, snuggled in a blanket and reached for his coat, which had a suicide note from a few years ago. He likes to hold onto it every night to let him know that he made his way through another day. But when he reached into the pocket of his coat, there was no letter there. He started having a panic attack, searching all over his apartment until he started crying. "What good am I without that note! That note was the only thing keeping me alive!" He cried as he through a plate against the wall. He walked slowly into his bedroom with a chair and retrieved a pre-tied noose from his dresser. He kept it just encase he ever needed it. He tied the rope to his ceiling fan and then around his neck. He looked out the window to the busy streets of LA before taking a step from the chair. He believed that there was no hope for him ever again.

Cas' neighbour Sam heard a crash and quickly got up to see what it was. He ran over to Cas' apartment and called his name multiple times. He didn't get an answer. He walked through the house calling for him, until he reached Cas' room. He swallowed before turning the door knob slowly and pushing it in. Tears came to his eyes when he saw Cas hanging there, pale as snow. He rushed over and got him down, laying him on his bed before he called 911. He sayed, pumping Cas' chest until the paramedics arrived and took him to the hospital.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean has been having a rough day. He had to fire 3 employees for being inappropriate at work, his wife had just left him (Not that he cared, she was a bitch anyways) but one good thing came from this. He got to keep his son of 3 weeks, Adam. On the downside, he didn't have enough money to pay for a sitter, so Adam would go to work with him most days, unless his parents decided to watch him, like they did today. He walked through the door and was greeted by his parents. "How was work honey?" His mom asked. "Stressful. Awful." He replied grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Yep, that pretty much sums it up." He replied. 

"Okay well we better get going, Adam is asleep. Get some sleep yourself okay?" His mom added. Dean nodded his head as he went to retrieve his wallet from his coat pocket. He then notices its missing. He looks at the coat and notices its not his name in it. its some person named Castiel. There is also a phone number on it. Before he calls, he notices there is a note in the other pocket. Curious as dean is, he opens the letter and reads it. Tears flow from his eyes when he realizes that it is a suicide note. He dials the number quickly and someone picks up. "Hello, is this Castiel?" He asks in panic. The person on the other side begins to cry as he replies. "No, actually - Cas had to be rushed to the hospital." he says slowly. Dean's heart sank into his stomach. "I have- *Sniffles* his coat here. Do You think I could drop it off?" He asks. "He would like that." Sam replied. Sam told him the address of the hospital and Dean left quickly.

He arrived 10 minutes later, his eyes all red and puffy from crying. He rushed into the hospital with Adam and was greeted by Sam who hugged him. "W-what happened?" Dean asked beginning to cry again. "He- " Sam began to say but could finish. The doctor came out a few moments later. "Cas' family?" She asked. Me and Sam went over. "I have some bad news. Cas is still alive, but he is in a coma. There is no telling when and if he will wake up." she said. "Can- Can I see him?" Dean asked. She nodded as she lead us to the room where the gorgeous man, with a tube in his mouth, lay.

Dean sat down next to him and took his hand. "You are more beautiful then i remember from the train station Cas." He whispered. "Do you mind if I talk to him alone?" Dean asks Sam. Sam nods and smiles as he leaves the room. "Cas, I wish I could of gotten to you sooner before this happened. I read your note- and I broke inside Cas. Why would you think like that about yourself? You are very beautiful and I need you to wake up so I can marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, even have babies with you Cas. Please. I need you to stay." He said as he squeezed Cas' hand. 

Minutes turned into hours, Hours into days, days into weeks and weeks into months. Every day Dean would go to the hospital and say the same words to Cas in hope he would wake up. Dean spent the nights at Sam's house while Cas was still in the hospital. Sam was really good with taking care of Adam while Dean was sleeping and at work. Dean knew he couldn't handle being at work while Cas was in the hospital so he took some time off. 

One day in late January, 5 months since Cas had attempt suicide, a miracle happened. Both Sam and Dean were sitting in the room with Cas, Dean saying the same thing he does every time he is there and Cas starts to open his eyes slowly. Sam rushed to get the doctor and I sat with him, looked into his eyes and smiled. Once Cas was unhooked from the machine we had some alone time. I told him everything, about how i found his note, about how our jackets got mixed up and more importantly, how i fell in love with this beautiful angel. Once I told him, his eyes lit up like the night sky filled with stars and he began to cry. 

"I know we only just met, but Cas I love you. I want to be here for you so you never feel that way again. I want to make you feel loved in and outside of bed" Dean winked. Cas smiled. "Dean, I have to confess something. Ever since I laid eyes on you that night our coats got mixed up, I have had strong feelings for you too Dean" Cas replied in the most beautiful deep voice. Dean looked at Cas' lips before attaching his own to them. Before they knew it they were at full make out session. "I love you Cas." Dean whispers. "I Love you too Dean" Can Replied.


End file.
